


c.u.d.d.l.i.n.g.

by destroyablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyablack/pseuds/destroyablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson was a cuddler. That wasn't a question, neither an information. It was a fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	c.u.d.d.l.i.n.g.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Moony. Hope you like it!

**c.u.d.d.l.i.n.g.**

John Watson was a cuddler.

That wasn’t a question, neither an information. It was a fact. John Watson liked to cuddle and to be cuddled. He liked that so much that even in Sherlock’s mind palace John was cuddling him.

Don’t look at it wrong, Sherlock wasn’t complaining, he wouldn’t dare to complain about it. Between kisses and snogs and hugs he discovered that John could be a very threatening man, thank you. (He would look to Sherlock with those strangely colored - sometimes blue, sometimes brown - eyes of his and say “Okay, then.”, leaving Sherlock alone in, most times, the armchair.)

Sometimes he would open his eyes on the morning to find himself squashed between the sheets, John’s face hidden in his collarbone and the blonde’s arm possessing his waist. Sherlock would smile - well, he would slight move the corner of his lips -, his secret happiness with the gesture hidden by the asleep state of his boyfriend.

He never was one of physical contact, raised in a family where he felt superior to the others - or tried to feel superior to Mycroft, which he was - and thought of hugging as a inferior form of affection, the creature that had been the exception of this rule was Redbeard, his old dog back to the time he was five and the most innocent he could be considering he was him, until now.

John Watson had come to his life and demanded that he felt confortable and even liked to be hold, and he had succesfully become the exception of his adult life. A big part of the reason why Sherlock let John be like that with him it was because Sherlock understood why John was this way - a poor but lovely childhood, full of hugs and kisses, and years later the war; John had passed an amount of time away from the contact he was used to, he was suddenly alone, so now he had to claim every contact he had the right to.

But it wasn’t like that with the others. Even with Sarah, that little date of his, he just put an arm in her back, guiding her, while he looked to Sherlock every minute, and now Sherlock - even with his lack of real acknowledge of emotions back then - knew that John was touching him there, touching him with those eyes. Sherlock also knew that he shouldn’t be surprised of this arrangement that happened when they started dating, because John was always touching him, but in the way a friend would do - with worry, with looks, with his voice and his company, being _him_.

And it wasn’t just about handling John and his contact issues. It wasn’t just about the fact that Sherlock enjoyed being cudded and holded against John, no, it wasn’t.

It was about the fact that Sherlock was developing, in his thirties, a necessity for physical contact - physical contact especially from John.

Sherlock Holmes was becoming a cuddler.

(And he would tell you how ridiculous it was the idea, but he would think to himself how good it was to have John in his arms - and not otherwise -, just for once.)


End file.
